Michael Talent
An Exalted: The Awakening Character. Basic Information Name: Michael Talent Concept: combat prodigy Player: AdamantGlassOrchid Contact Info AIM Email: ultrafennec@gmail.com Motivation: Create the world's most elite combat force Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 25 Anima: A stylized sword superimposed over an equally stylized shield that seems to draw in energy from the air around it, both made of pale white-golden light and wielded by a ghostly templar of terrifying mien. History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) DAWN ZENITH TWILIGHT NIGHT ECLIPSE Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) *Native Language: English *Language 1: Mandarin Chinese *Language 2: Arabic (no particular dialect) *Language 3: *Language 4: *Language 5: Backgrounds Backing 3: Blackjacks PMC, a highly trained and successful mercenary company that Michael found his way to leading despite his young age. : -Followers 2: The 20 other members of the company. A.K.A.- the Blackjacks. In an amusing bit of bonding, each of them has picked a card and suit to call each other by. : -Contacts 2: Aside from the Blackjacks themselves, this represents information brokers and repeat clients who've cultivated a good business relationship with the company. : -Resources 4 (2 BP spent to increase from 2): The Blackjacks aren't just any mercenary company. They're an elite force, all of whom have years of experience at the top of their field aside from Michael himself, who makes up for it with raw talent and skill. As such, the Blackjacks don't take on "pud" jobs. Their skill comes at a price that only well-paying and typically wealthy clients can afford, whether that's bodyguarding VIPs, corporate espionage/sabotage, eliminating a kingpin's rivals, deniable government wetwork ops, or true warfare, you hire the Blackjacks when the job gets labeled "impossible" for everyone else. You want a regular job done, there's always Blackwater. In the meantime, the Blackjacks will be getting the pay they deserve for accomplishing the impossible, especially during their busy 2011 year after Michael Exalted. Note to self: 4 points left to spend. Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) Charms Template General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Willpower Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction '''2/2 '''Temperance 2/2 Valor (Primary) 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 6 Parry DV Unarmed Parry DV 4 (Punch) or 2 (Kick) Melee Parry DV (with Perfect Combat Knife) 4 Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV = CRAP Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 4 Lethal Soak 2 Aggravated Soak 0 Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal: 12/12 *Peripheral: 29/29 *Committed: **Comitted Breakdown: Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure 6 BP spent on Ability increases (Favored/Caste) 1 BP spent on Willpower (sixth dot) 2 BP spent on Resources (increased Backing-based background to 4 from 2) 9 BP spent on Charms (3 Favored/Caste Charms) Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.